Finding Love
by Dragons Darkness
Summary: Due to an experiment Lux is dream dating various female league mates to find her destined one.
1. Let's start!

**I do not own **_**League of Legends**_**. All characters, places, and original **_**League of Legends **_**plot line belong to Riot games. I am not associated with Riot games or any affiliation. This story was solely written for fun. No profit was made out of this.**

**Hello humans, I hope you enjoy my story! **

Lux Crownguard walked out of the hall and stretched. "Another victory for Demacia!" She exclaimed.

Garen walked out of the hall and patted her head. "You did well." Lux smiled at her older brother. "You should go to your room and rest. Our matches for now have finished." After one last pat, Garen walked away.

"I guess I am tired after all. I'll just settle down in my room for awhile." Lux started walking towards the Demacian hallway and waved at a few people on her way.

Just as Lux was about to reach for the door, the door opened and a hand yanked her in. She fell on the floor and looked up to see Caitlyn sitting on her bed looking bored, while Ezreal and Heimerdinger talked. "What are you guys doing?"

Ezreal grabbed something that looked suspiciously like a bucket and placed it on Lux's head. The 'bucket' was connected to a typewriting device that Heimerdinger was using. "Okay, I think I'm a little lost. Do you mind filling me in?" Lux asked them. They all ignored her. "I guess I won't get it anytime soon…"

"It works!" Heimerdinger said with a grin as paper started to come out of the typewriter

"It does?" Ezreal seemed ecstatic about whatever the typewriter device was doing.

"So it works." Caitlyn said with a smirk.

"…What works? Am I the only one here who has no idea what's going on?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it. We'll handle everything." Caitlyn said with a smirk.

"Ezreal, stop wasting time! This is a new discovery that can help the world. Prepare the potion! Caitlyn, bring the suitcase."

Lux just stared at all of them with a bewildered expression. She didn't want to disturb them. They were busy and interrupting them would be rude.

"Done!" Caitlyn and Ezreal said at the same time.

Heimerdinger nodded his head in approval and turned to Lux. "Now allow me to explain everything from the beginning."

Lux nodded her head. "Please do."

"Everything I am about to tell you is a secret. You see, we'll start with the bucket that's on your head and the typewriter machine. They are able to give us accurate readings of your brain and body functions and the wavelength of your magic. This in turn tells us if you are fit for the experiment."

"I feel so violated."

"With the results we gained, it will help us with our next part. Ezreal, the potion." Lux looked at the purple bubbling potion in wonder and awe. "This is a dream potion that allows you to dream a realistic dream of the future. Something similar to a vision, but fancier and flashier and scientifically proven."

"Interesting. Please, continue."

"Now for the final piece, the suitcase!" Lux looked at the contents of the suitcase. It contained many vials though they were all empty. "Now this you must listen to carefully. You see this vial will be filled with other potions that I will provide soon, but the point is that this experiment will be useless without the final piece. It is impossible for only one person to go through the dream potion and experiences, but it is also impossible to go with two."

"You won't cut me in half… will you?" Lux was seriously thinking of running.

"No of course not, but you will take somebody's DNA with you. Before you question me, no I won't kill anyone. You must combine someone's DNA with yours and make it a part of you. Do you understand?"

Lux hesitated slightly. "I understand the procedure I have to go through but can you explain the effects and how the experiment will affect me?"

"I cannot be too sure about what exactly happens since this is our first time testing out the experiment. It shouldn't be too dangerous, but if you do come up with any problems, you can communicate with us telepathically with the bucket on your head."

Lux looked at everyone. "I believe understand the importance of this mission, but may I ask why me in specific?"

Heimerdinger nodded his head. "Yes I was expecting this. You see, first of all the person must be female, and even I do not understand why that is but my calculations never failed me before so I will follow it. And the reason why it works on you in specific is due to your magic."

"How long will I be knocked out for?"

"In our world, an estimation of three hours. In the world that you are about to venture to, about a day."

"Are we done with the explaining? Because you have an audience who want to see the results." Ezreal said tapping his foot impatiently.

"How will this benefit the world? I mean I understand how it can be used for good, but if the wrong people got their hands on it…"

"That is also a reason why we need you to go through with this to ensure the safety of the people of the future. Oh, and I have a question for you Lux."

Lux looked at Heimerdinger curiously. "Please do ask."

"You do not have a problem with homosexuality, do you?"

Lux looked confused at the question. "No, I do not have a problem with it. Why?"

"No reason." Lux watched the yordle giggle. "Caitlyn, please bring the vial. Now Lux, I will need you to drink this and then the dream potion."

Lux looked at the vial with a wary expression. "It's not poison. You can drink it." Caitlyn said with an amused smile. Lux drank the content and stuck her tongue out at the taste. Ezreal gave her the dream potion. After drinking it, Lux sat there in a daze.

"Now Lux in order to make you feel comfortable, please sleep on the bed." Ezreal said smartly.

Plock!

They turned to see Lux sleeping on the floor. "Guess I said it too late."

Heimerdinger shook his head. "Caitlyn, be a dear and help her up."

Caitlyn carried Lux to the bed. "Poor girl has no idea what she got herself into." Caitlyn shifted her eyes to the yordle. "Do you mind telling us the real reason why this experiment was created?"

"I am kind of curious about the whole future theory. It has way too many flaws." Ezreal said plopping down on the floor.

"You know how every time I try to do an experiment I am interrupted by people complaining about their personal love life? Telling me that I need to find a way to help them get their one true love?"

Caitlyn shivered. "I had some of those nut jobs coming into my office."

Heimerdinger turned to Ezreal. "You do realize that a simple mistake can alter the future and change it completely? Such as there are parallel worlds where the future is always different, no one can truly control it."

"So I created the dream simulation where she will be able to experience her life with various different women and so that she may live happily ever after."

"So basically what you told her about the future is a load of bullshit and right now she is dream dating some lady?" Caitlyn asked.

"I believe that is the simple down version of it, and yes the simulation will make her see how her future will be with a specific partner."

"It only works for girls? And only Lux can use it?" Ezreal asked skeptically.

"Well I didn't lie about Lux being one of the rare few to be able to go through the experiment, but her brother might have informed me about her preferring a certain side."

"Whose DNA did you use anyway?" Caitlyn asked confused.

Heimerdinger smiled. "Who knows? I found a piece of hair when I was walking and decided to use it for the experiment. The vial she drank contained the DNA sequence."

**Ok humans, to get the show on the road tell me who you want to be Lux's 'Partner.'**


	2. Riven

**Hello humans, I have returned! Now let's see how Lux will react to her 'partner'.**

Lux woke up groggily and looked around. "Everything seems normal… Nighty night me." She collapsed on the bed with a smile.

'Lux, wake up! We have to see what's happening! Wake up!' A voice in her head rang.

"Great. First I wake up for no reason, and now a voice in my head is talking to me. I think I should go see a therapist." Lux mumbled as she pulled the sheets and snuggled into them closer.

'Not yet you won't! Come on Lux, wake up!' she could have sworn she heard static noises. 'In the name of science!' someone shouted. 'You're both doing it wrong. Let the investigator handle this!' Finally, there was silence. 'LUX, WAKE UP!'

Lux fell off the bed out of shock. "I'm awake, I'm awake…" Lux looked around the room she was in and noticed it wasn't familiar. "Where could I possibly be?" Finally something snapped in Lux. "That's right! The machine and potions! Ezreal, Caitlyn, Heimerdinger, can any of you hear me?!"

A loud relieved sigh sounded in her head. 'Yes Lux, we can hear you perfectly clear. Although, I think it would be best if you spoke to us through your mind and not out loud.' Ezreal advised her.

'You mean like this?' Lux tested. She gained a hum of approval. 'So basically I can communicate with you just like how I communicate with summoners right?'

'Naturally! Now please continue with the mission!' Heimerdinger said excited. 'Not only are we inside Lux's head and see everything she does, we also have the chance to experience the dream potion through Lux.'

Lux chose to ignore Heimerdinger's rambling and looked around the room. 'Okay, I can tell that I have never been in this place before.'

'Really? What gave that away?' Caitlyn answered sarcastically.

'Look Lux, over there! Yes over there. See it? There's a calendar. Look at the date!' Heimerdinger exclaimed.

Lux walked over to the calendar. 'Today is the fifth of the second month of…' Lux's eyes widened. "Of year 32?! Lux couldn't help but gape.

'It was a success after all!' They all celebrated except for a confused Lux.

Lux walked over to the mirror. Sure enough she looked older. "At least people won't mistake me for a fifteen year old." She mumbled. Lux turned her attention to a framed picture on the table. It showed a girl with silver hair and sparkling blue eyes smiling mischievously. Next to her was a boy with silver hair and narrowed amber eyes. He was frowning. "Who are these kids?" Lux was sure their facial characteristics looked familiar.

Lux shook her head and looked around. Her eyes landed on a closed window. She walked over to it and opened it. Lux gasped at the sight in front of her. The place was definitely Demacia but it looked more beautiful and majestic, as if that was even possible. The streets that used to be made of stone were now replaced with fine marble material. The stone walls were practically glittering from its pureness, and the houses all looked in perfect condition. "…It's beautiful." Lux said with obvious affection.

'Your thoughts are quite biased but I do agree that it's improved.' Ezreal commented.

'Great now we know that you're in Demacia and you're safe, can we please move on to adventuring?' Caitlyn asked impatiently.

'Before that I want to take a bath. I don't know why, but I feel tired and a bit sore.' Lux said walking over to the bathroom.

'Don't worry, our eyes are closed!' Heimerdinger commented.

'Hey Caitlyn, how come you're not closing your eyes?'

'Caitlyn's a pervert!'

Lux closed her eyes and walked into the shower as she heard the constant yells and fighting coming from her friends. 'You'd think they would be more serious.' Lux mused.

Lux snapped out of her thoughts. 'Wait, didn't you guys say that I was supposed to come here with someone?'

The only answer she got was silence. 'Err… yeah about that Lux…' She started hearing loud static noises. 'You guys tell her!' Then shifting. 'Oh no you don't, you're going to tell you stupid excuse of a scientist.' More shifting 'Ezreal, say something!' 'You are not going to throw this on me.'

Lux sighed and stopped showering. 'Guess I'll change and search for my partner.'

Lux opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "I feel so fresh!"

"Is that so? I'm glad you're feeling better." Lux froze at the voice and so did her friends from the real world. "You know after how you were last night I thought for sure you didn't want to leave the bed." The voice was obviously amused.

'…Guys I definitely know this voice.' Lux said stiffly.

Lux raised her head and sure enough Riven was sitting on the bed looking at Lux with a smirk. She looked her up and down. Lux on the other hand stood there frozen and completely naked.

Riven had walked into the room a few minutes ago. The first thing she noticed was an empty bed and the sound of running of water coming from the bathroom. She was lying down on the bed and thinking when she saw Lux come out of the bathroom. Riven frowned slightly when she saw how stiff Lux was. "Are you really alright Lux?"

Lux snapped her head up and covered herself with her arms. She shouted. "Get out, you pervert!" Riven sat dumbfounded. "Get out or I'll… I'll…"

'She's playing hard to get?' Riven simply smirked, thinking that Lux was acting . "Or you'll what?" Riven walked closer to Lux. "Are you going to throw that big bad old shield at me?" Riven asked mockingly.

Riven really didn't expect Lux to actually throw the shield at her face. "Owww! Lux, what the hell!?"

Lux ran and hid in the bathroom. 'What's going on? Why is Riven such a pervert?'

'Err… Right Lux, about that...' Heimerdinger laughed nervously. 'From what I can gather, you and Riven are… married.'

'What?! How did this happen?' Lux asked frantically.

"Lux, open this door right now!" Riven shouted from the other side, banging on the door loudly while clutching onto her bleeding nose.

'Okay Lux, I'll sum it down for you. The potion Heimerdinger gave you was so that you can live your life with a partner for a day in the future to experience your life with them.' Caitlyn said with a straight face.

"Lux, the door!" Riven shouted.

'But what about the fate of the future?' Lux asked confused.

'Yeah about that… that was a lie.' Heimerdinger stated bluntly.

"Lux… Open the door." Riven said slowly, her eyes filled with confusion.

'Wait, if it was all a lie, does that mean that I'm…' "Stuck here?" Lux said the last part out loud.

Riven heard Lux and panicked. "Don't worry Lux, I'll find a way to get you out!"

'Lux, calm down. You have to think with a clear head. Don't let your nerves cloud your judgment. Right now, you're in a future where you and Riven are married. Imagine how she feels with the way you're treating her.' Ezreal said hoping it will reach her.

'You're right Ezreal, I can't let future Riven be worried.' Lux thought determined.

"Don't worry at all Lux, I'll get you out of that room in no time!" Riven claimed from the other side.

Lux blinked. "Wait, what does she mean "get me out"? All I have to do is unlock the door."

Just as Lux reached over to the lock, a sword rammed right into the door, barely missing her.

… "AAAHHHHHH! I'm married to a psychopath!" Lux screamed in fear.

'Lux, calm down and think rationally.' Ezreal said nervously. 'I'm starting to doubt anyone can think rationally when your lover shoves a sword through a door.' Caitlyn snapped.

'Run Lux, RUN!' Heimerdinger shouted.

Lux immediately wore a pair of undergarments and grabbed a shirt and pants from a hanger. At the same time, the door fell down to reveal Riven trying to pull the sword out of the door. Lux dashed past her and ran as fast as she could.

Riven turned to see Lux leave. "Wait, Lux!" Riven pulled harder until the sword finally broke free. "Lux, come back!" Riven ran after Lux with her sword still out.

…

Shauna Vayne was walking down the halls quietly in the shadows. 'Another hunt has finished, when will this world be purified?' Vayne stopped walking when she heard frantic movements from the east hall coming her way. She readied her crossbow just in case. What she saw that day will surely haunt her for the rest of her life.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" A half naked Lux screamed as she ran down the hall as fast as she could.

"Wait, Lux!" A frantic Riven chased after her with her large sword out, looking ready to hit.

Vayne could only stand and stare in shock at the spot they were a few seconds ago. "Hey Vayne, why are you standing around like a stone? Trying to imitate Galio or did you freeze because of my greatness?" An arrogant voice asked as she revealed herself.

Vayne shook her head. "Laurent." She said uninterested.

"I believe most people tend to identify me by my first name, not my surname." Fiora said amused. "But enough about me for now, I could have sworn I heard Lady Lux's voice not far from here. Have you seen her by any chance?"

Vayne simply pointed to the west hall. Fiora scrunched her face. "Isn't that place under-"

BAM!

"…Construction?" Fiora sighed. "It would seem that I would have to check on her wellbeing… again."

"Riven is there." Vayne said before walking away.

"The oaf? No wonder she's always in danger. She can't seem to do anything right." Fiora grumbled angrily as she walked towards the west hallway.

…

Lux woke up with a headache. "Am I back to the real world?"

She looked around. Looks like she was in the hospital.

"Lux, thank god you're alright! I was really worried about you." Lux stiffened at the voice as she was embraced by no other than her hunter. "You've been acting oddly today. Is there a problem?" Riven asked, worried about her wife.

Before Lux could say anything, she heard a voice in her head. 'Calm down Lux. It turns out she wasn't trying to kill you, rather she tried to open the door.' Ezreal explained. 'A rather primitive move but this is Riven we are talking about.' Caitlyn said slightly disturbed. 'We have good news Lux. With our machine we are able to read the events that lead you into such a situation.' Heimerdinger said happily with his discovery.

'You mean like how I married this psychopath?' Lux asked struggling against Riven's strong hug.

'Okay, so far what we were able to gather is that in our world about five months from now Riven will confess to you in the hidden gardens of the institute.'

Lux couldn't help but smile. 'Aww, that's so cute.'

'Well because of your social standings you had to keep your relationship secret- and I think you should pay attention to future Riven.'

Lux turned to Riven who was talking about something. "-and after I came back your brother's been throwing all his shit at me to do."

Lux looked at Riven confused. "Why?"

Riven sighed. "Besides the fact of where I come from? I'm pretty sure he's still against our marriage." Riven sat next to Lux. "But don't worry, I couldn't care less what they think as long as you're with me."

'She so ripped that off a romance book.' Ezreal mumbled dryly.

'Sniff, that's so romantic!'

Lux smiled. 'You don't have to cry Caitlyn.'

'…That wasn't me.'

'Heimerdinger?!' Lux felt her face twist.

Lux turned her attention back to Riven who was leaning close to her. 'Wait, why is she leaning towards me?'

'Kiss! Kiss!'

'Shut it Heimerdinger!'

Lux stopped listening to their conversation when she felt Riven's lips on hers. They were surprisingly soft seeing as how the warrior always looked rough. Riven pulled away with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Did you ever have a dream about doing it in the hospital? 'Cause I'm ready to fulfill mine."

"Ahem!" Riven slipped and fell on the bed. Lux turned her attention to the person who interrupted them.

"I heard about your unfortunate accident and came here as fast as I could Lady Lux." Fiora said walking towards her.

'Accident?'

'Yeah, when you were running around the halls half naked. Turns out you ran to an area that was still under construction and hurt yourself pretty badly.' Caitlyn commented. 'Riven then dressed you and took you to the infirmary, which is where you are now.' Ezreal ended.

Fiora took Lux's hand and kissed it. "I am glad that you are doing well."

Lux blushed. "Why, thank you. I guess I do feel better."

"Ahem! I would rather you not touch my wife." Riven said bitterly.

"Is there something wrong with two friends talking?" Fiora asked with a hint of a smirk.

"There is something wrong when said friend is getting close to my wife." Riven started to reach for her sword.

Fiora saw this and smirked. "You truly have the blood of Noxus in you, but do not worry. I shall indulge your silly jealousy in a battle!" Within a second Fiora took out her sword. "Savages like you should know their place!"

"I'll show you what this savage can do with a sword!" Riven stood ready to strike.

"The chances of you winning are the same as the chances of you acting civil." Fiora taunted.

"Umm… can't we have a normal talk?" Lux asked hoping for the best possible outcome.

They both ignored her as they stared each other down.

'Why do I always feel ignored?'

'Hmm, did you say something Lux? We're having some tea and biscuits over here.' Heimerdinger said while munching on a biscuit.

'…Nothing professor.'

'Oh my, we gained some new information Lux! The reason Riven and Fiora are at each other's throats!'

'Oh, please do tell professor.'

'Well one month after you and Riven start to see each other in secret, Fiora asks you out! But naturally you rejected her which crushed her ego and maybe a part of her heart. Ever since she found out about you and Riven, things have gotten worse and worse, as you can see with the example in front of you.'

"What's this? Are all people from Noxus nothing but talk?" Fiora boasted.

"You're one to talk Laurent! Did you sneak some poison in my drink before our fight?" Riven mocked.

Lux nodded her head. 'Not the best of friends.'

'Now the real question is how do you stop two hormonal adults from a fight that will end in complete disaster?' Heimerdinger thought.

"Mommy!" A little girl with silver hair dashed in and jumped on Lux.

'I guess that's one way to stop a fight.' Caitlyn commented.

Lux froze. 'Did she just say "mommy? To me?'

"Mommy, mommy, I heard you were in the hospital so I came running!" The little girl said with a smile.

Fiora looked at the child in annoyance. She walked out of the room angrily. Her mood didn't improve when she saw another child with silver hair walk into the room.

"Mom, are you alright?" The boy with silver hair asked as he approached Lux.

'Mommy? Mom?' Lux was still in shock.

'Grow up Lux, people have children all the time.' Caitlyn answered annoyed.

'But we're both girls.'

'Love knows no boundaries!' Heimerdinger said while twirling.

As soon as Lux got out of her daze, she realized her, Riven and the children were walking down a hall.

"Uhh… Riven, remind me how we ended up having children when both of us are clearly the same gender."

"Well Heimerdinger made this potion that when someone drinks and has sex they end up pregnant. He was rambling a lot about the potion but I never could catch up to him. I was more concentrated on giving you the potion." Riven said proudly.

Lux's eye twitched. "Of course… Heimerdinger, who else?" Lux grit her teeth.

'Sorry.'

'Lux ignore Heimerdinger. We managed to get information about your kids. Turns out the boy's name is Raven and he's six years old. The girl's name is Helix and she's five years old.'

'Is it me or does your information always come after the event?' Lux asked annoyed.

'Sorry.'

Lus stopped and looked at her kids. "You guys have very… unique and creative names."

Raven and Helix both glared at Riven. "Blame her."

Riven raised her hands. "It's not my fault! …Okay maybe it is, but they were convenient at the time."

Lux held her head and looked at Riven with horror. "And I let you name them that?"

"They're not that bad." Riven mumbled. "Anyway, moving from the topic on hand, how was your day at school?"

Lux raised her eyebrow when she saw both of her kids smirk. 'What are they up to?'

"Oh we learned a lot of things." Raven said with a twinkle in his amber eyes. "But after class uncle Garen came and took us to learn private lessons."

Riven narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Garen?"

"Uncle Garen told us that your parents were assholes." Helix said innocently.

"Oi!" Riven said with a warning tone.

"Is that why you're also an asshole?" Raven asked innocently.

"Oi! I dare you to say that again!" Riven said with a deadly look.

"Uncle Garen told us that you're nothing more than a hormonal animal."

"Uncle Garen told us that you should kill yourself."

"Uncle Garen told us that a dead animal is more useful than you."

"Well, tell uncle Garen that he can go fu-" Riven saw the glare Lux gave her. "…That he can go enjoy his life." Riven grumbled and looked away.

"Both of you stop it! Can't you tell it's hurting Riven?" Said Lux. They turned to look at Riven who was looking at the ceiling. "…Or not. But the both of you should know better."

"But we don't want to know better and it's fun!" A glare from Lux quieted them down. "Yes mom."

After a short walk, they stopped in front of a door. Both Raven and Helix walked in. "Goodnight mommy! …and thing!" They both immediately shut the door.

"Oi! Come out here and say it to my face!" Riven shouted annoyed.

Lux could only yawn. "Leave them alone Riven. I'm sure they had their fair share of excitement for the night."

Riven turned her attention to Lux. "Speaking of excitement, I'm not gonna hold back tonight."

Lux stopped and gave herself time to process this information. "Wait, what?!"

As soon as Lux turned, Riven grabbed her and pushed her into a room. They both landed on a bed. Riven climbed on top of Lux and grinned. "I told you last night I went easy on you because you weren't feeling well but now you have no excuses."

Riven was about to remove Lux's shirt when they heard the door slam open. "Mommy, mommy, tell us a bedtime story!" Raven and Helix both came running in with a book in their hands.

Riven looked like she was going to explode. "Why you little-"

"Of course I'll tell you both a bedtime story. Which one?"

'Nice save.' Ezreal praised Lux.

…

"And they lived happily ever after." Lux ended the story.

"Yay!" Both kids cheered.

Riven sighed. 'Finally, after twenty minutes of mindless torture...'

"Next story! Next story!"

Riven blew out some air. "I think I can handle another story."

…

"And the Prince and princess married." Lux ended the story.

"Yay!" Both kids cheered.

Riven was completely twitching. "I'm sure this story was twice as long as the other one."

"Next story! Next story!"

Riven groaned and slammed her head against the wall.

…

"And they found their long lost puppy." Lux ended yet another story.

"Who the hell looks for a stupid dog for three years!?" Riven asked annoyed.

"Shh… they're sleeping." Lux said pointing to the kids.

Riven groaned. "Fine, I give up trying to have sex with you. Can we please sleep without another story?" Riven begged.

Before Lux could say anything she felt herself lose consciousness.

…

Lux opened her eyes and groaned. "She's awake!"

"How does it feel coming back to the real world?" Heimerdinger asked her.

"Better, knowing I'm not going to be stuck in a place with Riven." Lux said grimly. "It might take some time to adjust to that."

"Yeah Lux, about that…" Ezreal said awkwardly. "There's going to be a match in thirty minutes and you're in it."

Lux looked at him curiously. "What's wrong with that?"

"Uhh… you'll be in a team with Fiora…"

Lux shook her head. "I guess it might be a bit awkward."

"…And Riven."

Plock!

Lux fainted.

**Well everyone as you can see Riven was Lux's partner today, who will be her partner next? Stay tuned.**


	3. Vi

**I come with an update! Well now that we're done with Riven, Lux's next partner will be…**

Lux woke up with a start. "Is the match over? Did they skip me?"

Heimerdinger, who was reading a book, turned his attention to Lux with a grin. "I have some very interesting news for you." The horrified look on Lux's face was priceless. "Don't give me that look, young lady. Turns out there will be a delay in your match due to the fact that Miss Fortune, one of your opponents, decided it would funny to get really drunk right before the match. As a matter of fact, she was so drunk that she caused a riot between the champions of Piltover and Bilgewater."

Lux was completely confused. "How did she-? Never mind. I don't think it's possible to understand her." Lux shook her head then eyed Heimerdinger wearily. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping the Piltover side?"

"I am insulted! Are you assuming that I would hide during this desperate time to represent Piltover?!"

Lux felt guilty for thinking of that. "I'm sorry professor. It's just that-"

"Well to be perfectly honest with you, I am in hiding." Heimerdinger said with confidence.

"…You have no shame." Lux said blankly.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Caitlyn said and I quote, "A hindrance is the least we need at the moment.", and they left me here!"

Lux rolled her eyes. "Of course. Who else is involved in the fight?"

"Hmm, let's see… On the Bilgewater side, we have Miss Fortune, Gangplank, Graves, Fizz, and Twisted Fate. Then on the Piltover side, we have Caitlyn, Ezreal, Vi, Jayce, and Corki. Do you believe it?! They sent for Corki but not me!" Heimerdinger whined.

"How long has their fight been going on? And why haven't the summoners stopped them yet?"

"Well Lux my dear, the fight has been going on for nearly two hours now. As for why the summoners haven't put an end to the fighting…"

BAM!

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Damn it Ziggs! Stop blowing up the corridors. We need to stop the fights"

…

Heimerdinger turned and smiled at Lux. "Does that answer your question?"

Lux stiffly nodded her head. "Just curious, how long will my match be delayed?"

"Not exactly sure. Maybe the others will come and tell us what happens? Oh, maybe we'll have enough time for another round of your dream experience!"

Lux sat in horror. 'Not again.'

"I'm telling you Caitlyn, we had it in the bag until SOMEONE slipped up!" A loud voice shouted.

"I did not slip up! As a matter of fact, I was charging up my attack until SOMEONE 'accidently' punched me to the other side of the room!" Ezreal exploded.

"Silence the both of you! It's bad enough that the summoners interrupted our battle and claimed we were disturbing the peace, but to think that that trouble maker Fortune shrugged it off and got drunk again sours my mood." Caitlyn grumbled.

Lux looked at Heimerdinger questioningly. "Why would she take offence to that? Miss Fortune is practically always drunk."

Heimerdinger shrugged. "It stung her pride?"

"Yeah whatever, I'm out of here! Why the hell are you guys over in the Demacian quarters anyway?"

The door opened to reveal an obviously angry and annoyed Ezreal. "None of your business, you punchaholic ass!" He shouted and shut the door behind him.

"Goodbye Vi. I'm sure you'll have more fun doing what you do in your spare time than attempting to process our work." Caitlyn opened the door and swiftly walked in before shutting it in Vi's face.

Vi blinked at the door in front of her. "…I think I was insulted."

…

Heimerdinger clapped his hands. "Now that we have assembled, what is the news?"

"Lux's match will be delayed for four hours." Caitlyn said with a smirk. "That means we have more than enough time to use this." She held up the potion.

Ezreal immediately cheered up. "Did you get a hair strand?"

Caitlyn removed a hair strand that was lying on her shoulder. "Don't know who this belongs to exactly but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Lux watched in horror as they mixed the potion and readied the dream potion as well. "Wait a minute, I'm not ready for this. My heart isn't prepared."

"Don't worry, it's not your heart we want. It's your brain." Heimerdinger said happily. "Now, Ezreal please hold her down while Caitlyn gives her both potions."

Ezreal held Lux down while Caitlyn straddle her. "This is wrong and immoral in so many ways!" Lux complained.

"Just drink the potion." Caitlyn forced both potions down Lux's throat.

"Goodnight world…"

…

Lux fidgeted on the bed. 'This is so comfy. I'm not moving for the world!'

'Well too bad we're not the world, eh? Anyway it's morning time Lux.' Heimerdinger commented.

Lux scowled. 'Go away. You're nothing more than a mere figment of my imagination.'

'Wakey wakey Lux! It's time to explore the world.' Ezreal said excitedly.

'No.'

'Wake up or else you'll never find your teddy bear in the real world.' Caitlyn threatened.

Lux snapped her eyes open. "Mr. Fuzzy?"

'Oh you're awake. Good for you. Now it's time to discover the world around you!' Heimerdinger shouted excitedly.

Lux groaned and got up from the bed. She immediately stopped. 'Guys, where am I?'

'Hmm… Walk over to the wall please. I think I have a hunch as to where we are…' Ezreal mused. Lux nodded her head and walked over to a mirror. She looked at herself and frowned. "I don't look that old… this must be recently in the future." Lux mused.

'I knew it!' Ezreal shouted with excitement. 'The designs on the wall are no doubt similar to Piltover's design! Now look out the window Lux; I want to see how much Piltover has changed.'

Lux turned her body and looked for a window. She spotted a small one not too far from the bed. 'What do you guys think it will look like?'

'A magnificent land full of the best and wondrous creations!' Heimerdinger said proudly.

'It would probably be the same except for few changes, which will make it way better than Zuan.' Ezreal added nonchalantly.

'The best land with a crime rate of zero.' Caitlyn announced it as if it were a fact.

'… You guys are full of it.' Lux sighed as she stood in front of the window. 'Now it's the moment of truth. Let's see how Piltover looks like.'

Lux opened the window only to be greeted with two blue eyes. "Good morning love. At the rate we were going last night, I was sure you wouldn't be able to move. Although it's nice to know you're ready for more." The person smiled a feral grin, but soon a look of confusion took over her face as Lux fainted. "Hey blondie, you alright? I would've thought she'd be used to me by now…" The person mumbled as she carried Lux's body.

'…Caitlyn, was that who I think it was?' Ezreal questioned with a horrified look on his face.

'…'

'To think you got her hair piece and gave it to poor little Lux on her second try.' Heimerdinger said with pity dripping from his voice.

'Zip it Dinger! Lux will just have to… survive.'

…

Lux opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. "What's going on?" she groaned.

"She's alive!" Someone shouted much to Lux's chagrin.

"Shut it Ziggs, do you want her to kill you?" A familiar voice grumbled.

"I'm sorry. Next time I promise to be quieter… NOT!"

"Come back here, you little piece of shit!"

Lux got up from the table and looked around only to see that she was surrounded by machines from every angle. "Where in Runettera am I?"

'You're in Piltover, silly!' Heimerdinger's voice erupted in her head.

'Dinger, don't shout that loud, you nut! Anyway Lux, we have news for you about your future and… about your spouse.' Caitlyn said grimly.

Before Caitlyn could continue someone wrapped their arms around Lux's body and pulled her on their lap. "Finally decided to wake up, did you sweetheart?"

Lux was stunned by the voice. 'Please tell me it's not her…'

'It is…' Ezreal said solemnly.

"Were you that shocked to see me moving around after how much stamina I used up last night? Don't forget I'm full of energy for you, love."

Lux gulped before turning around and looking at the person. "V-Vi."

Vi smirked at Lux. "What is it babe? Did you miss me that much? I know how to make it up to you." Vi leaned close to Lux with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Watch out!" A mechanical arm slammed onto Vi's face. Vi was now on the floor. "Err… Sorry about that?" Lux turned to see an older version of Ezreal standing in front of them.

"Ezreal?" Lux asked in shock.

"'What is it?'" Both Ezreals said at the same time.

"I feel a headache coming up." Lux said holding her head.

"Oi, punk! Who the hell do you think you are, giving my girl a headache?" Vi shouted as she got off the ground.

Ezreal's eye twitched. "I see you're still alive, savage. And did you just call me a punk?!"

Vi stood face to face with Ezreal. "You heard me, punk!"

'Hey Lux, I think now is the best time to run away from here. I'd hate to think what will happen if you get caught in the fight.' Lux flinched knowing what Ezreal was implying.

'Rodger that. I'll sneak out without either knowing. I'll be like a special awesome ninja!' Lux thought with determination.

'Whatever. Just get the hell away from there. They're already charging.' Caitlyn muttered.

…

"I finally made it out! Fresh air!" Lux said with a grin as she started to skip around the city.

"Hey Lux, what are you doing over there?"

Lux turned to see Jayce walking over to her.

"Good morning Jayce, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking. It's lovely having nice people like you around. Oh and speaking of nice people, head over to Caitlyn's office. She's seems to want you for something."

"Thank you Jayce, I'll do that." Lux started to skip to where Caitlyn's office is.

'I wonder what Caitlyn wants from innocent little Lux?' Heimerdinger mused. 'But what Caitlyn wants isn't that important right now. We managed to get news about you and Vi!'

'Oh, what is it?' Lux asked curiously.

'Yes, please tell us what made Lux insane enough to date that psychopath.'

'I see you still have a sense of humor, Caitlyn. Well Lux, apparently you were visiting Piltover so you could attend one of my lectures. For some godforsaken reason, your family and the scientist department were high enough to send Vi as your escort. Both of you seem to be okay with each other. Blah, blah, blah, and then you reached Piltover. Blah, blah, blah, and then later that day you and Vi hit the bed… That was quick.'

Lux's face was horrified. 'How is all that possible?'

'Look alive Lux. You made it to Caitlyn's office.'

'Thanks Ezreal.' Lux took a deep breath then walked into the large building. "Now, if this is the same as it used to be, her office should be here…" Lux walked over to a door.

"Enter." Lux gulped at the tone. Caitlyn was not happy.

Lux walked in the room and regretted it immediately when she saw the glare Caitlyn was giving her. "Have a seat Lux, we have a lot to discuss." Lux sat down and fidgeted in her seat as Caitlyn turned and rummaged through a file cabinet.

"… Why am I here? Did I do something wrong?" Caitlyn stopped her search and looked at Lux.

"Oh, heavens no! You're just an angel Lux." Lux let out a relieved sigh. "But I can't say the same for that creature you live with."

Lux looked at Caitlyn confused. "What creature? Is there something wro-"

BAM!

Lux flinched at the huge file that Caitlyn dropped on the table. "…This file is?"

Caitlyn gave Lux a very big fake smile. "Why, it's the records of all the nice deeds your creature has done."

'I see your sarcasm hasn't diminished at all, Caitlyn.' Ezreal commented.

'And even in the future you still look like a pussy.' Caitlyn shot back.

Lux's eyes widened in realization. "Is this Vi's file by any chance?"

Caitlyn blinked then hollered in laughter. "You-you think this is Vi's file? HA!"

Lux fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "Then why am I here?"

BAM!

Lux whimpered as Caitlyn placed a humungous file on the table. "This is Vi's file, and only for this month." Caitlyn replied bitterly.

Lux leaned close to the file and read a page.

_Assault report: The criminals are filing a report against Vi for beating them very badly._

_Terrorist attack: Zuan is filing a report on Vi and Ziggs for bombing their lab… again._

_What the hell report: Bilgewater are 'missing' their brew maker… Vi's name and signature was on the wall where the brew maker was._

_Confused report: Bandlecity are confused why Vi was setting yordle traps all around their city._

_Fuck you report: Katarina demands war on Vi for going all the way to Noxus and telling her "Haha, even though I'm married I still get laid more than you! And my wife's hot, not like your strippers."_

_Damage report: Vi 'accidently' destroyed eight buildings looking for a cat._

Lux stopped reading. "…I see."

"That devil is a different story. Right now, we are on the topic of that little creature of yours." Caitlyn glared at the door to her right. "Come in, you damned creature! Your mother is here."

"Jeez! Can you shut it for a few seconds? I can hear your voice all the way from here you damned banshee!" Lux's eyes widened at the child in front of her. The girl had vibrant pink hair and glowing blue eyes. She was wearing baggy pants and a t-shirt with 'fuck off' written on it in big letters. The girl didn't look over 6! The girl turned her attention to Lux and her eyes lit up. "Hi mom. Finally decided to see my work of art?"

Lux sat in silence, her face becoming paler and paler by the second. '…Heimerdinger, please explain.'

'Well, how do I put it? That little girl over there is you and Vi's love child. Even though you bore the child, she unfortunately seems to have more of Vi's genes.' Heimerdinger shuddered at the thought.

'Lux, by the divine you gave birth to a psycho! Not surprising, seeing the other mother… but still!' Ezreal said with horror.

Caitlyn simply grumbled. 'Great, I really have my hands full in the future.'

'Sorry.' Lux whispered. Lux turned her attention to Caitlyn. "So… what did she do wrong?" Lux winced at the glare Caitlyn gave her.

"What did she do wrong? Tell me what didn't she do! Look at this Lux, look at it!" Lux's eyes widened at the pictures Caitlyn threw at her. The first one was of the little girl punching someone in the stomach. The second one was of her biting a pipe. In another one, she was carrying a fire extinguisher and shooting cats. "Do you see what this little menace does? You should keep her on a leash!"

'AHA! There we go. Lux, I have some news for you. Turns out that little monster of yours has a name.' Heimerdinger said excitedly.

'No, really? What gave it away? I thought for sure that wasn't the case!' Caitlyn's voice was filled with sarcasm.

'Anyway, her name is Frim.' Ezreal claimed.

'…Frim? I named my daughter Frim?' Lux thought as she looked at Caitlyn and Frim arguing.

'It was either that or Rusty.' Ezreal commented.

'I'm suddenly in love with the name Frim!' Lux declared mentally.

"I told you to get off my fucking case! Shouldn't you be bothering that baboon of a mother of mine?" Frim turned to Lux. "Not you mommy, I'm talking about the pink creature you're married to."

"I heard that, you ungrateful piece of shit!" Vi blasted into the room.

"Only shit would recognize shit, am I right?" Frim said mockingly.

"Oho! I see the little shit face is growing a backbone."

"I've had a bigger backbone than you since I was in my mom's womb, ass kisser!"

Lux stood in shock at the vulgar language coming from both sides.

"Dipshit!" Frim bristled.

"Shit wad!" Vi growled.

"Motherfucker!"

Before Vi could retort, Lux stood up and faced them. "Both of you stop this unsightly behavior! How dare you both say such things to each other?" Lux turned to Frim. "You shouldn't be old enough to know half the words that come out of your mouth!" Frim looked down in shame. Lux turned her glare at a sniggering Vi, who immediately stopped when she saw the look Lux gave her. "And you! How old are you exactly? Five? You shouldn't be saying such vile words in front of a child, or in front of anyone else for that matter!" Vi also looked down in shame. "Now what do you say?" Lux demanded.

They both shifted their eyes. "We're sorry."

Caitlyn looked at what was happening in front of her with a smirk. "I should call Lux to teach them both a lesson more often."

Lux huffed and walked out the door. Vi and Frim both looked at each other before following Lux like lost puppies.

'You go girl!' Heimerdinger cheered.

'Didn't know you had that much guts in you.' Caitlyn mused.

'Great job Lux!' Ezreal complimented.

"Listen Lux, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to- okay, maybe I did. But that doesn't change the fact that I care about you and I really don't want you to be angry." Vi pleaded.

"Yeah Mom! We're both really sorry. We only- okay, we did cross the line. But it sometimes happens and we slip up!" Frim whined.

Lux sighed. "I forgive both of you. Just don't do it again. Can the both of you stop arguing for five seconds? I'm already getting a headache." Lux mumbled.

"Our lips are sealed."

Lux smiled. "Good."

After 20 seconds of walking.

"You know I bet the reason mom forgave us is because I begged her better." Frim said nonchalantly.

Vi raised her eyebrow. "Really now, you think that she forgave us because of you? Pfft! I bet it was my awesomeness."

Frim stopped. "You think you can beg better than me?" She challenged.

Vi's eyes flared up. "Bring it on!"

Lux face palmed. 'Just my luck.'

'Personally, I find it pitiful that they would challenge each other on who can beg better.' Caitlyn commented.

…

"Finally, home sweet home!" Vi shouted as she jumped on the bed. Lux walked into the room and slumped against the door with a disheveled look. "What's wrong Lux? You didn't like our romantic dinner?"

Lux sighed. "Vi, there is nothing romantic about a club! As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure you weren't the only one there groping me! And what about Frim? You knocked her out and left her here!" Lux opened the bathroom and Frim got out with a murderous glare.

Vi shot up. "…Someone groped you?! Who? Let me kill that bastard!"

"Hey, what the fuck? What about me?" Frim shouted.

"You know what? It's late. I'm cranky and tired. I'm going to sleep so don't bother me." Lux declared as she climbed into bed. She felt her consciousness being taken away as she zoned out Vi and Frim's argument and fell asleep.

…

"Lux… Lux… LUX!" Lux opened her eyes and looked around franticly.

"What?! What's happening? Are we under attack?"

"Lux, hurry and get up. Your match starts in five minutes! Go, go, go!" Heimerdinger shouted.

Lux nodded her head dumbly as she ran out of her room.

"…Does Lux know who she's facing?" Ezreal asked.

Caitlyn looked at the screen in front of her. "Well she's in for a surprise."


	4. Time to fight!

**Well in this chapter, we will be giving our little hero a break… Nah!**

Lux franticly ran to the summoning room. "Okay, I made it." She opened the door and peered inside.

"We were wondering when you were planning on joining us." Someone's voice grumbled.

Lux slowly walked into the room with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry, I lost track of time… just a little bit." Lux looked around to see a few summoners smiling brightly at her. Her teammates Riven and Fiora were already there. Lux gulped. 'This might be a little awkward.'

Fiora arrogantly leaned against the wall while Riven sat on the floor staring into space.

"Now that all the champions are finally here, we can commence with the summoning." The other two champions looked to where Lux was. Lux in turn looked at the wall and started to whistle.

"What took you so long?" Fiora asked narrowing her eyes at Lux.

"I'm sure she had other things to do." Riven defended Lux.

"Things more important than my match?!" Fiora asked arrogantly.

'Such a big ego!' Everyone thought.

"I heard that!" Fiora shouted at the summoners. "Now back to my question-"

"I did nothing wrong!" Lux shouted.

The summoner looked at Lux suspiciously before sighing. "Just get ready." He raised his hands and mumbled chants. A blue energy surrounded Lux, Riven, and Fiora. He opened his eyes and looked at Lux. "That's right. I forgot to mention that your enemies are-"

FWOOSH!

He blinked at the place where Lux once stood. "…Crap."

…

Lux opened her eyes and looked around the area. "No matter how many times I come here, it never ceases to amaze me." She looked at the trees in awe.

She turned to see Fiora and Riven getting summoned. Both looked less than pleased to be in the same group.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"

"Top!" Riven and Fiora both said at the same time. They glared at each other. 'Wow, those two really don't get along.' Lux thought as she walked over to the shop. 'As long as they stay a safe distance from me, I won't have a pro-' Lux stumbled as she was pulled back.

"Okay Lux, you are our witness!" Fiora shouted as she grabbed Lux and pulled her towards her. "I said top first, right?" To Lux it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Lux turned away from Fiora only to meet amber eyes. "That's bullshit and you know it!" Riven shouted.

Lux's face flushed seeing how she was trapped between Fiora and Riven. 'Not the best people to be around right now.'

…

Caitlyn, Ezreal, and Heimerdinger watched the match on screen.

"Are they planning on moving out of their base?" Caitlyn asked in annoyance as she watched the other team get into formation while Lux's team continued fighting each other.

Ezreal shrugged. "The other team don't seem to be very comfy with each other either."

Caitlyn winced when she saw who went midlane. "If she thought being in a team with those two was bad…"

Heimerdinger simply watched in fascination. "Don't worry. Being in Lux's head for a long time gave me an idea of how her reaction will be in this match. Her team will definitely win!"

"Lux has a plan?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"…More or less."

…

"Both of you are really good top fighters and I have no doubt in your ability but we've been standing here for three minutes talking while we should be out there in our lanes." Lux pleaded.

"Lux, you will never understand the importance of our lanes!" Riven shook her head.

"For once I agree with you Noxian. I am disappointed in you Lux." Fiora said in annoyance.

Lux groaned as she looked upwards. 'Why am I stuck with them? Why?'

'Umm… Lady Lux? I apologize for interrupting your train of thought, but why not make a compromise? You are the voice of reason here.' The summoner's voice said.

'What about their summoners?' Lux asked.

'Well… you'd be surprised what a few threats from a champion can make a summoner feel like.'

Lux sighed. 'I'll try to. No guarantee though.' Lux snapped back to the two. "Why don't both of you go top? That way there wouldn't be a problem…"

"NO!" They both shouted.

"It was just a suggestion…"

'You tried.' Her summoner said kindly.

'I wish there were more people like you. May I ask for your name?'

'Oh, my name is Hailey. I'm a Demacian summoner. It's nice to make your acquaintance.'

'It's wonderful to spea-' Lux was pulled by Fiora into another argument.

Fiora turned away from Riven and smirked arrogantly. "Lux, why don't you tell this Noxian that I have no interest in conversing with her savage kind."

Before Lux could say anything Riven beat her to it. "Lux, why don't you tell little Ms. I-always-want-to-be-top-lane to actually be good at her lane!"

"Lux, I seem to have a hearing problem. Tell me is that the barking of a Noxian dog?"

"Lux, I might have an arm problem. If I stretch it too far do you think it might 'accidently' hurt her?"

Lux fidgeted between them. "I don't think-"

"Nobody asked you!" They both shouted at Lux.

"I'm sorry?"

They both went back to bickering as Lux sighed. 'I cannot believe this is a worldwide match with people actually seeing it.'

'You'd be surprised how a bit of drama in a match will stir the people up.' Hailey commented. 'Right now, not only the people but summoners and champions are looking at this match with interest.'

'I thought this was supposed to be a small time match! You know, a match no one pays much attention to. That kind of match?'

'Supposed to be but a change of plans happened, seeing that your team has more interest in verbally fighting against each other than in fighting against the enemy that can be coming your way right now.'

Lux sighed and looked at the time. 'Six minutes into the match?! …But I didn't hear the announcer claim the minion timing…'

"Oh, right! Thirty seconds until minions spawn!" The announcer shouted.

'…Even the announcer is interested in our conversation.'

…

"Such behavior disregards all our teachings! They should be ashamed of themselves! First, Fiora starts to have a trivial fight over top lane with the Noxian, and then we have Lux who can't stop either from bickering!" Garen grumbled as he walked around the room.

Vayne rolled her eyes and scowled at the place they were in. They were having a Demacian meeting in the prince's room. Their Demacian 'meetings' always happened when a Demacian was fighting. 'Demacian meeting my ass. Garen uses this excuse to stalk his sister on screen without looking suspicious.'

Shyvana growled at Garen. "Stop pacing around, you brute! We have other things to concentrate on than your sibling problems."

Quinn stood quietly away from the group and fed her bird Valor. "They'll bring victory to Demacia, won't they Val?" Valor nodded his head and shock his wings frantically.

Vayne kept her permanent scowl on. 'I wonder just how much more messed up our group can be.'

"Enough!" Jarvan shouted, glaring at everyone. "…I just missed how Lux told Fiora and Riven off. Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for this?! Seven minutes! Now I'll never know what happened. The drama, the tension, all wasted!" Jarvan whined as he sat on his chair and hugged a pillow while Shyvana comforted him.

"It's okay Jarvan, we can watch the replay of the fight later."

"No! All the dramatic scenes are gone. I'll never know the feeling of surprise and shock again!"

…

Lux stomped to midlane away from the baffled two. "Honestly, next time I won't be so nice!"

'You go girl!' Hailey cheered.

Lux readied her baton and looked at the middle lane in confusion. "No one's there? I was sure Miss Fortune was my opponent in this match. Shouldn't she be midlane?"

'That's right! You weren't informed on who your opponents are in this match. Well you have Miss Fortune, Sivir, and last but not least-'

"I was wondering when you planned on coming by! You really shouldn't have kept me waiting!" An extremely loud voice shouted from across the field.

Lux froze. 'Oh God no. In the name of all that's good in Runeterr,a, please tell me I have a mental illness that's making me hear things.'

An all too familiar figure started running towards Lux. "Yo! I came here to beat you down. After I'm done you, won't be able to move!" Vi shouted.

'Breathe, breathe, breathe. This is an illusion. There is no way Vi of all people would be my opponent and go midlane. Nope, no chance at all.' Lux repeated in her head.

"AHAHAHAHA! Watch as all your minions fall!" Vi said getting closer.

'This is a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less.' Lux declared mentally.

'Lux, what are you waiting for? She's getting close!'

'Hailey, I have one very quick question. The person who's running towards me isn't Vi, is it?'

Hailey seemed confused. 'Of course that's Vi. She is one of your opponents.'

'You are a hundred percent sure? No mistakes?' Lux asked desperately.

'Yes I am sure. Lux, you're acting weird.'

'Thank you Hailey.' Lux looked straight at Vi then walked forward.

"Aww, you finally stepped away from the big bad turret? Come here and let me smother you with punches!" Vi grinned manically.

"Before we start fighting, I have a question. Hypothetically speaking, if I ran down this river screaming would that shock you and give me enough time for me to run, hide, and never come out?" Lux asked determined.

Vi scratched the back of her head slightly confused. "Well yeah I guess, but-"

"AHHHHHH!" Lux screamed and ran down the river towards the bottom lane.

Vi stood in confusion with a dumb look on her face. "Wait, what?" After about five seconds, she snapped out of it. "Wait, come back and fight me!"

…

Riven stood with an unsure look on her face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Miss Fortune's whole body was shaking as she attempted to aim with her gun. "Shut up, you bloody landlubber!" Her eyes widened as she leaned towards the river. "I think I drank a little too much." She mumbled. "But it's not enough to keep me down!" She shouted as she got back in stance, still shaking.

"AHHHHHH! Stay away from me!" Riven and Miss Fortune turned to see Lux running their way.

"Yo, Fortune! Shoot her!" Vi shouted as she ran after Lux.

"Right, right, shoot her down… What do I shoot her down with?" She asked confused.

"The gun in your hands!" Vi shouted louder.

Miss Fortune readied her gun as Lux ran towards her. She let out a laugh. "No problem!"

BOOM!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Vi shouted as she barely dodged the bullets.

Miss fortune blinked. "Oops."

Lux ran past her and into the jungle behind her.

"She was right in front of you! How the fuck did you miss her?" Vi exploded.

"Oh shut up! You're just annoyed that I can drink more than you! Can you drink fifty pints of Graggy ice? Oh no, you can't!" Miss Fortune gloated.

Riven started to take down the minions that were coming towards her while looking at the argument taking place in front of her.

"Buzz off! I'm going to hunt her down in the jungle!" Vi said, running towards the jungle.

"Oooh! I'm coming too!" Miss Fortune said, running after Vi.

Riven looked at the unprotected tower in front of her. "Might as well." She charged towards it.

…

Lux panted as she rested next to a tree. "Why is she chasing me? A normal sane person would attack the turret, not chase the enemy towards the jungle." Lux looked around and let out a relieved sigh. "At least, I'm safe."

"Listen, you sober landlubber, I'm telling you I saw her come this way!" Lux stiffened at Miss Fortune's voice.

"The last time you saw her, you aimed your gun at me!" Vi growled.

Lux's face paled. 'Why are they both here?'

'Hello Lux, are you there? It's me your summoner. I must say I am very impressed with your strategy.'

Lux looked confused. 'And my plan is what exactly?'

'Come now, no need to be modest. Your plan to bait yourself in enemy lines and drag your opponents after you while your teammate takes down a tower is brilliant. That takes more courage than taking a tower down yourself.'

'…I must say you were able to read my mind.' Lux said confidently.

'Lux, they're getting closer. Can you think of a plan?' Hailey asked.

Lux turned her attention to where a pack of wolves rested. 'I might have thought of something.' She calmed her breathing then yelled. "Drunky, Pinky, over here!" Lux quickly turned to the pack of wolves and focused her baton. "Lucent singularity!" She aimed at the center of the wolves.

"I told you she was here, Pinky!" Miss Fortune said mockingly.

"Can it Drunky!" Vi shouted as they both passed the bushes. "Aha! There you are!"

Lux turned and smiled at them. "Enjoy the company!" Lux ran away from the spot and headed top.

"What the hell was that about?" Vi asked, ready to bolt after her.

"Uhh…Pinky, I think I know what she did." Vi turned and stared at the wolves looking at them.

"…Fuck!"

…

Riven looked around confused. "Okay, I destroyed all the bottom lane turrets. Now what?" Riven sighed and used a recall spell. "Might as well check the other stations..."

…

Lux started to run more frantically. 'Oh god, they're pissed!'

"Come out here and face us! You think you can run away from us?!" Vi shouted running everywhere.

"Ha! That little sober landlubber can't hope to outrun me!" Miss Fortune sped up to Lux's location.

"Next time stay drunk!" Lux shouted back at her and ran further top. 'Maybe Fiora could help me. I hope she isn't having a problem with Siv-' Lux stopped as she ran into someone. "Sorry about that, didn't see where I was going…" Lux stopped talking as she looked up.

Sivir was glaring down at Lux. "I'm assuming by that face your making that you're not happy to see me."

"Oh Lux, you are here!" Lux turned to see Fiora. "Please take care of this lane for now. I'll recall and be back soon!" Before Lux could answer, Fiora was gone.

Lux gulped and looked up to see Sivir charging her crossblade. "Will you look at the time? I must be going. Bye!" Lux ran towards the forest only to come face to face with Vi.

"Got you!"Vi was about to hit Lux until the crossblade nearly hit her. "Hey, what hell? Not you too!"

Lux slipped past Vi and ran deeper into the jungle. 'Okay, I'll keep to the bushes and wait for Fiora and Riven. I can do that.'

Lux froze as she heard a gun trigger. "Not so fast little girl. You may have fooled those brutes, but unlike them I have my smarts." Miss Fortune aimed her gun at Lux. "Goodbye!"

BOOM!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sivir shouted as she stepped out of a bush. "How the hell did you miss her? She was less than three feet away! Now look, she disappeared."

Miss Fortune blinked. "I guess I'm still drunk."

…

Lux let out a relieved sigh from the bushes. 'I can't believe it. I'm safe!'

'Hey Lux, good news! Since you were baiting all the champions, Riven and Fiora were able to destroy most of the turrets. Now if you can bait them away from top…' Hailey trailed off.

Lux's eyes widened. "All three of them?" She shouted. Lux covered her mouth but it was already too late.

"Over here! She's in the bushes."

Lux bolted to the midlane. "I hate this!" She shouted as the other champions chased her.

Sivir stopped chasing Lux when she heard the announcer say they lost an inhibitor. "What the hell? How did they get all the way over there?"

Miss Fortune blinked. "Oh, you didn't know? While we were chasing Lux they destroyed as many turrets as possible."

"And you didn't try to stop them?" Sivir growled.

"I might have made a bet with someone that I would lose this match." Miss Fortune said with a smile.

"What?" Vi and Sivir shouted.

"What? Screw you guys! Money makes the world go round." Miss Fortune rolled her eyes at Sivir and Vi. "If it helps, I'll share some of the money."

Sivir growled and hit her head on a tree. "I bet eight thousand pieces of gold that I would win!"

"…Yeah, I only bet two thousand." Miss Fortune said blankly.

Sivir growled and launched herself at Miss Fortune. "Hey, don't hate me because of your horrible luck!" She said running away from a raging Sivir.

…

Lux breathed in rapidly as she leaned against her turret. "I…can't… believe…I ran…the whole… match."

She blinked as blue energy flowed through her. "The match is over?"

…

Lux opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the summoning room. "Congratulations, the blue team won!" The summoners in the room started to cheer. Riven and Fiora both seemed smug about their victory.

Lux grinned tiredly. "Yay, we did it! I can finally go to sleep…" Lux walked to her room tiredly.

She opened the door and heard clapping. "You did it! You survived the battle. You deserve a well earned rest." Heimerdinger said as he went over to his machines while mumbling oddly.

Lux walked over to her bed and laid there. 'Finally, some rest.'

Ezreal grabbed the bucket helmet thing and placed it on Lux's head. "Now, go to sleep while we analyze your brain.

"Wait what? You guys aren't going to sleep?" Lux asked confused.

"Of course we are." Caitlyn said as she reached over to a bag then pulled out three sleeping bags from it. "We'll go to sleep later."

Lux face palmed. 'I forgot everyone in this room is a workaholic!'

"Now as you sleep, this bucket will tell us if you're having any problems or if your health is declining." Heimerdinger stated.

"You people are the reason why my health is declining." Lux mumbled.

"What did you say?" Caitlyn asked with narrowed eyes.

"Goodnight!"

**Aww, Little Lux needs her sleep! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay****. ****I have returned with a chapter. Here's a small hint, this chapter and the next will have a special theme****,**** 'Winter ****W****onderland'****!**

Lux slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room. "Why is it so dark in here? I should open the curtains and let the light in!" She stretched and walked towards the curtains.

"...Open them Lux, I dare you." Lux froze at the murderous voice.

"G-Good morning Caitlyn!" Caitlyn was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. She narrowed her eyes at Lux.

"Lux, because you're my 'friend' I'll give you five seconds to step away from the window." Caitlyn said in a monotonous voice. "Or things could get very ugly." She added as her hands twitched towards her rifle.

Lux's face paled. "You wouldn't actually fire that at me... right?" She slowly edged away from the curtains.

Caitlyn absentmindedly played with her rifle. "Do you see this part of the gun, Lux? Its called the safety. Now, if I flick it like this..."

Clack!

"The safety is off." Caitlyn said nonchalantly.

That was all the information Lux needed. "AHHHH!" She screamed as she made a dash for the door, not before stepping on Heimerdinger's head and Ezreal's stomach.

Caitlyn chuckled darkly as both Heimerdinger and Ezreal woke up with confusion written on their faces. "All according to plan..."

…

"Hah...Hah...Hah." Lux breathed frantically. "I think I'm safe now." Lux looked behind her to make sure and let out a relieved sigh. Lux turned her gaze towards the hallway she ran into. "I'm sure I've seen this place before..." She mumbled as she walked down the hallway. Her eyes shifted to the banner on top of her. "No wonder this place is familiar, I'm in the Freljord section!"

"What gave that away? Really, I'm curious here." Lux froze at the cold, sarcastic voice behind her.

"S-S-Sejuani?" She turned around and watched Sejuani lean against the wall.

Sejuani scowled at Lux. "Do you really want me to comment? I have better things to do then deal with you. Why are you here?"

"Nothing suspicious!" Lux blurted out.

"That in itself is suspicious." Sejuani muttered.

"I'll just go away... Far away from here, and you wont have to see me for a long, long, and very long time." Lux slowly backed away.

Just as Lux turned and was ready to bolt, she crashed into something... more like someone. Due to the force of the impact, Lux fell and landed on her ass.

"Are you alright?" Lux looked up to see Ashe reaching a hand out to her. Lux blushed and took it as Ashe pulled her up.

"I'm fine, thank you." Ashe smiled sweetly at Lux whose blush deepened. 'Even though she's from Freljord and has a cold presence, she's probably one of the sweetest people I've met.'

"Grrr!" Lux gulped as she looked behind her Sejuani's glare intensified now that Ashe was there.

"I was just leaving. Bye!" Lux walked around Ashe then ran down the hallway to avoid the winter's wrath. 'I could have sworn that glare was directed at me...'

Ashe turned her gaze away from the fleeing Lux to Sejuani. "Really? You scared the poor girl that much?" Ashe asked accusingly. Sejuani shifted her eyes then walked away. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, Sejuani!" Ashe followed Sejuani down the hall.

…

"She wants to kill me! She plans to kill me! She is going to kill me!" Lux told herself in fright as she reached her room and opened the door and stumbled in.

"Good morning Lux! It's experiment time!" Heimerdinger said with a goofy grin as he turned away from his machines.

"We don't have a female hair here though." Ezreal said in a depressed tone while leaning against the wall.

"We could always use your hair, Ezreal." Caitlyn said with a smirk.

Ezreal glared at Caitlyn. "I'm dying from laughter." He huffed as he flicked his hair.

"You do have nice hair though, Ezreal." Lux said with a smile.

"Can we please stop talking about my hair?"

"You know Ezreal, they say people who take care of their hair so effectively are always in touch with their feminine side." Heimedinger stated.

"..."

"Its okay, Lux. If you had a dream date with Ezreal, you probably would think it was a girl either way." Caitlyn said nonchalantly.

"...I'm still here you know."

"I know."

Lux zoned out their arguing as she looked herself in the mirror. "I look so untidy. Next time I run out of my room scared, I'm going to carry a brush with me." Lux narrowed her eyes at the mirror as she noticed something off. She reached out to her shoulder and examined the hair. "Am I growing white hair already? …No wait, I think this is Ashe's hair!"

Lux mentally face palmed as she said that part out loud.

"Lux, what is this I hear about you having Ashe's hair?" Heimerdinger asked with a creepy grin.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Lux said quickly as she backed away and crashed into someone. She turned and saw Caitlyn giving her a creepy grin. Caitlyn held her hand out. Lux sighed and handed over the hair piece.

"Now was that so hard?" Ezreal said as he readied the potions.

"I have a relatively large dislike towards the three of you." Lux said with a huff.

"That's so cute. Did you hear that Ezreal? She can't even say I hate you." Caitlyn took out the dream potion.

"Now Lux, we all know you love to do this experiment so don't resist it." Heimerdinger said as he placed the bucket on her head.

Lux sighed as she sat down on the bed with the two potions in front of her. "Bottoms up." Lux closed her eyes as she fell into unconsciousness.

…

Lux groaned as she restlessly moved around the bed. 'Why is my bed so hard and uncomfortable?' She finally gave up and reached over to the blanket. 'The blanket is awfully fluffy...'

'Lux, it's time to wake up!' A merry voice said cheerfully.

"Go away. You don't exist in this world. Shoo, shoo." Lux mumbled sleepily.

'We may not exist in your world Lux, but your body does in our world.' A stern voice said.

Lux's eyes widened. "Please don't touch my body! I'm still innocent!"

'… That's not what I meant, but at least you're awake. Time to wake up and look for Ashe.'

Lux sighed and got off the bed. 'I might as well.' Lux said. She looked in front of her and screamed. "AAHHHHH! What in the world is that?" There in front of her was a skeleton on a stand. Lux backed away from the stand and bumped into wood. She turned around and screamed again. There on the table were skulls. "What is going on here?"

'Damn! I didn't know Ashe had a thing for skeletons' Ezreal said with interest.

Lux quickly backed away from both the stand and the table. "Calm down, calm down. This is probably some kind of joke or something like that. Ashe wouldn't have such things in her room...Would she?" Lux winced as her hand made contact with the wall. "Ice walls, how could I forget?"

Lux's eyes focused on the wooden door at the far right of the room. 'Maybe I can get out of here.' Lux walked over to the door and tried to open it with the handle. "Cold, cold! Too cold." Lux backed away from the door. She shivered as she felt a breeze.

'Lux, look out the window. You might get a hint about what's going on.' Ezreal advised.

Lux looked around the room until her eyes landed on a hole on the wall. "...That is not a window." By the howling of the wind, she could tell she was not on the ground floor.

'It's good enough. Just watch your step and don't fall.' Caitlyn remarked.

'Is this a bad time to mention that I'm afraid of heights? Just thought I should mention that.' Lux slowly and carefully walked over to the hole and peered down.

There on the bottom - which was very far down - you could see many people bustling around. There were cave like homes all around. The roads were covered in snow, and you could see ruins all around the area with debris surrounding them.

'Lux, can you lean closer in? This place seems far too... off? It doesn't seem to be something Ashe would fancy.' Heimerdinger noted.

'Lean closer? Why don't you ask her to jump while you're at it?'

Despite her better judgment, Lux leaned forward without the walls support. 'Guys... am I seeing things or are the people wearing armour?'

'They definitely are.' Ezreal mumbled.

'Ashe's people don't wear armour, at least not this heavily.' Caitlyn said with suspicion.

'...I am not in Rakelstake, am I?'

Before anyone could reply Lux's mouth was covered by a hand and another arm slid around her body. Lux's eyes widened as she tried to struggle against the person but it proved to be futile as the person had a strong and firm grip on her. She kicked and shoved but nothing changed. Lux bit the hand in desperation but much to Lux's dread her assailant only laughed it off.

'I'm about to be killed! Or raped! Or both!' Lux thought frantically as she continued struggling.

'...Lux, we uhh... just got news from the machine about your... situation.' Ezreal said awkwardly.

Lux was pulled away from the window into the centre of the room. 'It doesn't involve me getting raped, right?'

'Calm down, Lux. First of all, you wont get raped. Second, the person behind you is your...spouse.' Caitlyn said with a disgruntled voice.

Lux stopped her struggling. 'Ashe is strong and all, but not to this point!'

'Well, it's not exactly Ashe...' Heimerdinger drifted off.

'What do you mea-' Lux was forcefully pushed onto the bed. Her back slammed against the bed. "Ow!" Lux looked up and all the colour left her face. '...Is this some kind of joke?'

'...No.'

Lux was pulled into the person's lap and was held firmly in place. She tried to squirm away which turned out to be useless. The person kept laughing at Lux's attempts and pulled her closer.

Lux looked up and met cold ice blue eyes, short silver hair covered with a helmet, and a strong featured face with a smirk on her lips. "Did I scare you that much?" Her rough voice asked amused.

Lux merely sat and closed her eyes as she fell back into the person's arms.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "That much, eh?" She grumbled.

'...How is that even possible? She said she bumped into Ashe, not her!' Ezreal complained.

'Wait until Lux wakes up... Poor girl's probably gonna die young at this rate, and this only the third dream!' Heimerdinger voice was filled with pity.

'At the moment, let's just hope nothing too drastic happens.' Caitlyn sighed.

…

Lux opened her eyes. She shifted slightly. Her eyes widened as she noticed something missing. 'Why am I naked? Did something happen while I was asleep?'

'Calm down Lux, take a deep breath and-'

'Calm down?! First of all, I'm naked and I have no idea what's going on! I'm married to Sejuani! And for some reason, we are sleeping in the same bed!' Lux slapped away the hand reaching out to her. Sejuani was sleeping and unconsciously attempting to touch her.

'Well, we're not sure why your married to Sejuani when you told us that you bumped into Ashe, but we do know how you got married!' Heimerdinger exclaimed.

Lux stopped her struggling with the hand that was reaching out for her. 'How did we get married?'

'Well, it seems that after a certain fight between Ashe and Sejuani, they declared war on each other again. However, it would seem that it was bad enough that they ignored the league's stand on the issue. Demacia sent you over to help Ashe and to gain a diplomatic relationship between your countries. However, during your travel you were ambushed by Sejuani who held you captive.' Heimerdinger explained.

'...How in the world did I fall in love with a person like this?' Lux asked completely confused.

'There's more! You see during your imprisonment there you were able to convince Sejuani to stop the war!' Ezreal continued.

'Really? How did I convince such a hard head to do that?' Lux asked in wonder.

'You slept with her.' Caitlyn stated blankly.

'...I slept with her?!'

'So once the deed was done, the war was called off and you started to live with Sejuani as her wife!'

Before Lux could complain, she was dragged down into the bed. Lux was pushed down as Sejuani straddled her. "Good, you're awake. I'm horny." Sejuani said blankly as she removed the sheets.

'She's very blunt, isn't she?' Heimerdinger noted.

"Wai-wait! Sejuani, I'm not ready and prepared!" Lux frantically said while looking around the room.

"Does it look like I care if your ready and prepared?" Sejuani asked with disinterest.

Lux opened her mouth to object but Sejuani beat her to it by placing her own lips to Lux's. Sejuani's lips were rough and forceful as she grabbed Lux by the back of the head and pulled her closer. Sejuani's hand moved from Lux's waist and reached to her breasts. she squeezed and laughed. 'Lux absolutely loves it when I do this.'

Unfortunately for Sejuani, this was not true. After the squeeze, Lux instinctively raised her hand and slapped Sejuani across the face.

SLAP!

Sejuani sat up in confusion and shock while Lux's face dawned with realisation.

'RUN!' Ezreal, Caitlyn, and Heimerdinger shouted.

Lux immediately jumped off the bed and made a grab for her clothes and dashed through the open door. 'I am so screwed!'

…

Lux opened a random door and hid in it. "Okay, maybe this place is safe." She mumbled. Lux's ears perked at the sound of laughing coming from behind her, she turned around and furrowed her brows when she saw it came from the bed.

"Excuse me?" Lux asked uncertainly.

Dead silence was her answer as the figures in the bed froze.

Lux walked over to the bed and huffed. "If you're not coming out, then I'll have to make you come out."

"No wait!" It was too late Lux removed the covers and the sight made her mouth drop.

There on the bed were two girls. One had short platinum blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes, she was tall and had a rough and slightly muscular body. The girl beneath her had silver hair and a set of warm blue eyes with a slightly slender body. Both girls were... naked.

"Mom! What the hell?" The platinum blonde shouted. She sat up and turned her back to Lux while hugging the other girl so that her body wouldn't be exposed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lux asked confused.

'Ah ha! We know what's going on, Lux! Turns out that you and Sejuani have children! This one is named Frost. She's sixteen years old. Aas for the other girl... I'm not sure, but she does look familiar.' Heimerdinger drifted off.

"Mom, I-I can explain myself! Alicia and I were- uh... wrestling and then..." Frost dropped her head. "Please don't tell Dad, she'll kill me!"

'Hmm... I don't really imagine Sejuani being the type to kill her own daughter for having sex, unless...' Lux looked at the girl Alicia and froze. "You're Ashe's daughter!"

Alicia smiled and nodded her head respectfully. "Yes I am." She said softly.

Lux watched as Frost stumbled around and took a sheet and covered Alicia with it. Alicia in turn smiled at Frost. 'Aww, they care about each other!' "You don't have to worry about anything you two, but try keeping it more secret. I don't think Sejuani would give a second thought aboutt running through a door."

"Tell me about it, Dads like a fucking bull." Frost muttered. Alicia only giggled. "Maybe a boar would be more specific of a description."

"Well, I recommend you hide Alicia for now." Frost nodded her head and led her to another room. Frost then came running back. "So... how long?"

"Three months?" Frost attempted to grin. Lux frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, okay! ...Three years."

"Three years? You were able to keep it hidden from everyone for three years?" Lux asked amazed.

"Well... Cross and Serylda know about it."

'Help fill us in, Heimerdinger.' Caitlyn said with amusement.

'Well, Cross is Lux's son at the age of six. Serylda is your other daughter who is twelve. Emilia is her youngest child who is four, and Lux also has a son named Flowers who is ten.'

'...I have a son named Flowers?'

'Look alive Lux, Frost is talking to herself.' Ezreal said.

"And then Dad was all like. "Listen, I know you have no idea what you will be doing so don't do it! Unless, you learned it!" And that mom is how Alicia and I were going to have sex until you interrupted us. Dad being as dull as she is in the head didn't know she was giving me advice for Alicia."

"Wow... Must have been awkward for me coming into your room during the act, huh?" Lux said apologetically

"It was a bit awkward but now I know where I get my habit of walking into awkward situations." Frost replied with a grin.

"I'm not that bad... am I? And how bad did you get it?" Lux huffed.

"I walked in on you and Dad so many times... I'm surprised I only have four siblings."

"...Let's forget this conversation ever took place."

"LUX!" A thundering roar was heard.

"Ooooh, someone's in trouble." Lux looked behind her and a girl with silver hair and twinkling blue eyes grinned at her. "Daddy is not happy with Mummy!"

"Don't worry Mom! We'll protect you!" A small blonde boy said as he stood in front of Lux.

"Mom and Dad won't have a fight, will they?" A timid boy asked as he hid behind a wall.

'Fifty gold coins says that the pussy that's hiding is Flowers!' Caitlyn bet.

'You are stereotyping by appearances! I will bet against you just to prove that it's not him!' Ezreal declared.

'Actually, that is Flowers.' Heimerdinger answered.

'...Here's fifty gold.'

'I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that I ran away from a raging sexual beast or the fact that you guys are betting about my child's appearance.' Lux thought with annoyance.

Frost looked at her siblings. "I don't think we're supposed to be here. Cross, Emilia, Flowers, it's time to go." She twitched her head to the side.

"Lux! How dare you leave my bed without satisfying me?!" Sejuani shouted as she stomped closer.

"Really, Dad?! In front of the kids?" Frost shouted.

"Shut your mouth, you little brat!" Sejuani scowled at Frost. She then turned her attention to Lux. "I already told you before, once I say we fuck, we fuck!"

Lux immediately covered Emilia's ears and Frost covered Cross's and Flowers covered his own.

"Can we please have this conversation somewhere else? Away from the children?" Lux hinted. Frost nodded her head and scooted the children into another room.

Sejuani's face turned from anger into lustful. "You mean like my bedroom?"

"Oh my... No Sejuani. Somewhere like the living room?"

"There's also a bed there."

"The kitchen?"

"The table is good enough."

"...Outside?"

"The snow is very comfortable."

"I don't even want to continue this conversation anymore. I'll go check on the kids and then we'll... talk about it." Sejuani was ready to argue. "Please? For me?" Lux begged.

"...I'll go catch dinner." Sejuani briskly walked away.

Lux sighed and walked towards the door her children went through. As she opened it Frost, Emilia, Cross and Flowers fell from behind the door. "We were, uh... examining the door!" Frost declared.

Lux raised her eyebrow. "Of course you were." 'Didn't you guys say there were five of them?'

'Lux! One of your babies is missing! You must search and find her!' Heimerdinger said with a gasp.

"Let's see, Frost, Emilia, Cross, and Flowers... Where is Serylda?" Lux asked worried and confused.

"Serylda is outside doing the Test of the Winter Claw. You know, the last test where she just stands around in the freezing cold for absolutely no reason just so Dad could be happy."

"...Oh, that makes complete sense... Like hell it does! Where is she exactly? I have to get her out of there!" Lux immediately rushed around the place.

'The Winter's Claw are well known for their harshness in training and battle.' Caitlyn grimaced.

'A little too much, don't you think? Ezreal commented.

"It's this way, Mom! Wear a coat, you'll need it!" Frost shouted as she opened the door.

Lux grabbed a coat from the hanger and rushed out. "Serylda! Serylda! Where are you?" Lux looked around frantically.

"Over here mom!" Lux rushed over to the voice and gaped.

"What in the world?" There in front of her Serylda was dressed only with a light shirt and shorts. "Serylda, come over here! You'll freeze to death!" Serylda walked over to Lux slowly. Lux quickly dressed her with the coat and embraced her. "Come on, let's get you inside where it's... not as cold as out here."

Serylda smiled at Lux weakly. "Thanks Mom... Did Dad send you? She'll be really angry if I come back and it's not time."

"Screw what Sejuani thinks! You could have died out there. When she comes back, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Lux ranted as they walked inside the house.

Cross let out a breath of relief at the sight of Lux and Serylda. "You survived, good job."

"Where is Sejuani?" Lux growled.

Cross gulped. "Dad is with everyone else in the kitchen. Waiting for you."

Lux stomped into the kitchen. "Sejuani! Explain yourself! How dare you let Serylda out there in the freezing cold while- Oh my..."

Sejuani was holding out her flail as she stared down Frost, who was slowly backing away with Alicia behind her. "Why is she here!?" Sejuani growled.

"I invited her!" They all turned to Lux. "I invited Alicia over... Is there a problem, Sejuani?"

Sejuani put her flail down and looked at Lux in suspicion. "Why would you invite her over?"

"Because I wanted to talk to her over a few things. I know for a fact you wouldn't let Ashe in here and she's the next best thing." Lux said confidently.

Sejuani calmed down and looked away. "Dinner is ready. Get your asses on the chairs!" Everyone sat down. Lux was about to sit down until Sejuani pulled her closer. "Tonight, we'll discuss a lot of things."

Lux nodded her head while Sejuani grinned. "Wait a minute... Why did you keep Serylda out there in the freezing cold?!"

"A test of endurance, nothing more." Sejuani said as she chomped down the meat.

"A test of endurance, my ass! Do you have any idea how cold it was? My ass had frostbite!" Serylda shouted.

"I remember I had frostbite on my frostbite." Frost mumbled.

"Is that why you were named Frost?" Emilia asked cheekily.

"Wait, I have to do this test too?" Flowers eyes widened.

"I'll do it in my sleep!" Cross declared.

"The only thing you do in your sleep is wet yourself." Frost taunted.

Lux held her head and looked down. "I feel sleepy..." Lux fell into unconsciousness.

…

"Wakey, wakey, Lux!" A voice exclaimed.

Lux opened her eyes and looked around. "Is something the matter?"

"You just finished your dream experience with Sejuani! Guess what we were thinking!" Heimerdinger said happily.

"What?" Lux asked confused.

"Our next target is...Ashe!" They all declared.

Lux's head fell back on the pillow.

"...Guys, I think she fainted." Caitlyn mused.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! ;p**


End file.
